Sexists
by bandlady
Summary: finchel finnally have sex and the girls bring three more girl members to the club.


Sexists

By: Bandlady

Narrator: So here's what you missed on glee, finn and Rachel wanted to have sex but things didn't go the way as planned, kurt and blaine went to a gay drinking bar but grant was sealing blaine away from kurt and and dave saw kurt when they were drinking. The new directions and troubletones did west side story for their school musical, FABULOUS! Now Santana is having problems with herself and how she is reacting with finn. And that's what you missed on glee.

Chapter 1: Shelby tries to put beth to sleep while quinn and puck walk in. "need help there?" puck asked. "sure." Shelby replied. Puck holds beth in his arms. Beth falls asleep in his arms. He smiles. "daddy loves you so much" he tells beth. "why don't you let me hold her." Quinn insists. "no way! She loves me" puck replied. " its MY baby! I gave birth 2 her!" quinn yelled. "quinn get out of here!" Shelby commanded. She was not happy with her.

Chapter 2: Rachel, wearing a striped frock with a black belt and knee high socks with combat boots walks to her locker with books and biders in her arms. Finn walks up to her. "so, are you free tonight?" finn asks. "yeah, why?" Rachel responds. "remember the other nights at my place?" finn asks. "I know what you're trying to ask me." Rachel stops him. "come on it was three nights!" finn pleaded. "look I know it wasent exactly as planned but I really wanna try again if you just please, just for tonight, have sex with me." Finn is being really honest with her. "be there at six!" Rachel says with a smile. They kiss for a few seconds. "listen up class I've got some very exciting news to tell you" will says. "please tell me it dosent involve crap!" tina tells mike quietly. "we are recreating more female voices for the new directions!" will says with excitement. The kids are happy. "mr. Shu, don't we already have female voices in here? Come on you can't forget about us" Rachel responds with concern. "yeah mr. Shu, you already have us girls!" tina adds. "yes but in order to win regionals again we need three more girls to replace Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany." Will says. "any suggestions?" will asks. "we could ask Lauren to come back" says tina. "ya will she'd really be a good back up for tina quinn or even Rachel" says kurt. "thank you kurt. But we need someone better than Lauren. Or we could just hold another audition for girls only." Rachel responds. "we could be the judges" adds quinn. "okay, but I need emma and coach biestie to help you girls out, girls some of you are really harsh on some girls so that's why they're here to help." will responds. "so, auditions will be held in the auditorium tomorrow morning." Be there ASAP!" will says. The girls are excited.

Chapter 3: quinn tina and Rachel walk in the auditorium with tired looks on their faces. "okay come on girls you need to eat something fast!" emma tells them. "what's on the menu?" Rachel asks. "I was hoping for denny's or ihop" adds tina. "or we could just cook breakfast ourselves" adds quinn. "whatever you girls want is fine with me." Emma replies. Emma takes the girls to the teacher's lounge to order breakfast.

After the girls ate, they go to the auditorium to begin auditions. Some how or other they see Lauren, who used to be a former glee club member. "oh my gosh!" says tina. "what are you doing here?" asked quinn. "I wanted to come back scince you lost many members" replies Lauren. "well, let's see what you got." replies Rachel. Lauren performs milkshake by kelis. The girls are shocked with fear. "oh no she didn't!" says tina. "what happened to you?" asked quinn. "ahh, went to the club, thought about you, and did this number." Replies Lauren. "NEXT!" Rachel did not like her at all. Then, emma adds Lauren to the group. After that, Rachel called the next girl to audition. A small, short girl walks in and performs "Hummingbird Heartbeat" by Katy Perry. "she's amazing! I can't believe it! She's better than me!" says Rachel. "Rachel, no one's better than you" says quinn. "you're in!" says tina. Emma adds her to the group.

Chapter 4: the guys wait for the girls to come back with more members. "Lauren!" said puck. "hey there hottie!" replies Lauren. They start making out. "was it hard?" asked finn. "oh yeah!" replies Rachel. "who is she?" asks artie. "this is brianna" says tina. "but she prefers bree" adds quinn. "she's adorable!" says artie. "alright! Good job ladies! Now we need to see if they can be good vocalizers." Says mr. Shu. "oh, got that covered!" bree replied. "been there, done that, don't mind doing it again." Lauren added. "alright! We need one more lady. Any suggestions?" mr. Shu asks. "how about a cheerio?" quinn asks. "how about my twin?" sugar motta says with her twin colleen. "ahh perfect!" says tina. "smooth" adds Rachel.


End file.
